Sütik a sötét oldalról
by Lizzy0305
Summary: Ez alatt a cím alatt olyan fanficeket találsz, amik általában nem több mint 500 szavasak, mindenképpen Castielről és Deanről szólnak, lehetnek viccesek, aranyosak, erotikusak. A fejezetek nem függnek össze, a rating minden darab elején megtalálható.
1. Szereted a kávét?

Épp hazafelé vonatoztam, kezemben kávéval (amit imádok), amikor eszembe jutott ez a kis finomság. Remélem nektek is tetszeni fog.

**  
Szereted a kávét?**

- Miért iszod ezt a fekete izét? Furán néz ki… - kérdezte Castiel csodálkozva.

- Mert enélkül már rég aludnék. – ásítozott Dean. – És nem fura. Isteni. Megkóstolod? – nyújtotta az angyal felé a bögrét.

- Nem kösz… - fintorgott Cas – Akkor is furán néz ki…

Cas egész este figyelte Deant, miközben az fekete löttyöt ivott. Egyedül voltak a motelben, Samre vártak, aki elugrott Bobbyhoz pár dolog miatt. Dean nem akart aludni ezért kávézott. Egész álló éjjel.

- Milyen íze van?

- Kicsit keserű. De akkor is szeretem. – felelte Dean elgondolkozva.

Az angyal most már végképp nem értette miért issza ezt Dean. Egyrészt fekete. Fekete! Ki iszik fekete színű dolgokat? Ráadásul még keserű is! Mi a franc lehet olyan jó benne?

A kíváncsisága legyőzte undorát.

- Szeretném megkóstolni…

- Bocs haver. Késő… - sajnálkozott Dean lenyelve az utolsó kortyot.

- Nem gond…

Castiel áthajolt az asztalon. Kezeivel erősen megragadta Dean nyakát.

Dean felnézett és meglátta Castiel komor arcát egyre közeledni. Ajaki szétváltak, mondani akart valamit, tiltakozni akart, de a meglepetéstől szólni sem bírt. Végül Castiel szája elérte övét, finom ajaki összezárultak alsó ajkán. Majd szája újra szétnyílt és az angyal selymes nyelve átsiklott Dean szájába. A vadász döbbenten nyögött egyet, mikor megérezte, az angyal nyelvét körbe-körbe mozogni szájában, olyan játékosan, mint egy profi csókolóé.

Castiel nyelve gyengéden mozgott, az angyal mindent meg akart kóstolni. A kávé utolsó cseppjeit és _Deant_ is.

Néhány hosszú másodperc múlva, mikor már eleget időzött a másik szájában, hátradőlt székén. Dean eléggé megrendülten nézett rá. Úgy tűnt beszélni se tud.

- Hmmm… - ízlelgette a kávé kicsit tényleg keserű, de mégis kellemes ízét. Ránézett Deanre, bele egyenesen a zöld szemekbe, és újra megnyalta alsó ajkát. – Szeretem a kávét…

* * *

Nos, és te szereted a kávét? Írd meg nekem! Meg azt is, hogy tetszett amit olvastál :)


	2. Miért nem alszol?

Rating K+, szerintem ennél több nem is kell ide. Jó olvasást. Bármilyen visszajelzést szívesen fogadok.

**Alvás**

- Szóval Cas, te nem vagy képes aludni, vagy csak nem akarsz?

- Azt hiszem, tudnék aludni, ha akarnék, de mivel a szervezetemnek nincs rá szüksége, és felesleges időpocsékolásnak tartom, nem akarok aludni.

- Szerintem viszont pihenned kéne – dőlt hátra behunyt szemmel az ágyon Dean. Ő bizony hulla fáradt volt.

- Miért akarod, hogy aludjak? – kérdezte Castiel csodálkozva.

- Azért mert ha te is aludnál, én is nyugodtan tudnék aludni… Annyit, amennyit csak akarok – ásított a vadász.

- Szóval te… _velem_ akarsz aludni? – ráncolta a szemöldökét összezavarodva az angyal.

Dean megdermedt, ahogy arra gondolt, hogy eltölt egy éjszakát az angyallal az ágyban. És határozottan nem alvással töltik el azt az éjszakát. Helyes arca egyből bíborszínt öltött.

_Naná, hogy igen._

- Nem! Dehogyis! Csak azt szeretném, ha te is aludnál.

Castiel felállt a székből, ahol eddig üldögélt. Ledobta kabátját és zakóját, kioldotta nyakkendőjét és elkezdte kigombolni fehér ingjét. Miután elérte a legalsó gombot is, lecsúsztatta a hófehér anyagot meztelen bőréről. Odalépett az ágyhoz, pont Dean elé.

Dean még hallotta, hogy Castiel feláll, de aztán már csak pár tompa puffanást. Kinyitotta szemét, és végignézett Castielen, aki _félmeztelenül_ állt fölötte. Abban a pillanatban merevedése lett. _Ez így nem lesz jó. Nagyon nem lesz jó. _– gondolta magában. Felkönyökölt és egyik lábát is felhúzta, hogy eltakarja merevedését. De megszólalni képtelen volt. Szája teljesen kiszáradt izgalmában.

- Milyen kár – mondta Castiel, feltérdelve az ágyra. Egyik lába Dean lábai közé került, míg bal keze a vadász izmos karja mellé. Jobb kezével pedig végigsimított a férfi _egész_ testén. – Pedig én veled akarok aludni. Ó de még mennyire veled szeretnék lenni…

* * *

Mi a véleményed? Írjak még vagy inkább törjem ketté a tollamat?


End file.
